This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Fast proton MR spectroscopic imaging (1H-MRSI) of the human brain with time varying gradient encoding has the advantage of producing metabolite maps within clinically acceptable time. However, lack of standardized imaging, reconstruction and quantification methods hinders comparison of studies conducted on multiple platforms at different sites. To promote a standard volumetric MRSI imaging method, a high speed MRSI sequence with water referencing is needed on GE MR scanners at 3T.